1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to automobiles but more particularly to a system that opens a car door.
2. Background of the Invention
There has been various systems developed over the years for opening car doors. Some were specifically designed for a make or model of car while other systems are more generic, some are even designed as a retrofit.
The problem with these systems is that they are very complicated, which makes them costly and hard to implement. Also, some offer unreliable mechanical elements which have proven unreliable in real world tests.